Aunque no te pueda ver
by Ossalia
Summary: El ciego por las injusticias que le habia jugado la vida , ella ciega por falta de luz en sus ojos , cuandos ambos s emiren con la mirada del otro todo cambiara . En pocas palabras Shaoran es un tipo que tiene que apreder a mirar con otros ojos.
1. casi me mata tu belleza

_Quisiera recordarles que la mayoría de los personajes no son de mi autoría y que estoy sumamente feliz de poder usarlos gracias al grupo CLAMP, y agradecerle a ustedes por leer lo que vendría siendo mi primer fic ( ! que emocionante! )._

_ -El Arte es la firma de la civilización.-_

_(Beverly Sills, cantante de ópera estadounidense.)_

"_**Aunque no te pueda ver"**_

_**1. las vueltas de mis días **_

Es genial despertarse luego de una noche de sueño placentero, con el cuerpo todo descansado y acurrucarse de las sabanas que aunque sabes que no te volverás a dormir están con el calido sentimiento de paz que ha dejado como huella Morfeo. Abre los ojos lentamente como si tratase de no descubrirse en un lugar extraño y ahí estaba, en su diminuta habitación como todas las mañanas de estas ultimas semanas, con el pensamiento de ¿para que levantarme si como sea no haré nada? , mal pensamiento se corrige mentalmente, se decide por fin a levantar su pesado cuerpo de la arrolladora cama.

Se observa en el espejo y se queda rato mirando su cabello desordenado como siempre con ese extraño tono de castaño intenso en la raíz y luego degradándose en las puntas , baja su vista para ver su propio rostro con hermosos ojos ámbar _(claro esta que El no los considera hermosos , pero yo si , !!Y no se imaginan cuanto!!)_ , espesas cejas y un perfil de figurita griega. Su cuerpo tonificado _(como dios manda)_ por todo el ejercicio al que ha sido sometido desde que tiene la posibilidad de recordar. Syaoran sale de su cuarto con pereza, se sienta en la mesa a desayunar su cereal, claro esta que hubiese preferido algo mas elaborado pero no había mucho de donde escoger en la despensa o en la nevera ya que al no tener trabajo no podía costearse sus intachables gustos alimenticios que además le gustaba preparar como todo un chef , se detiene un momento a pensar en que podría trabajar un sujeto como el .

Podría fácilmente dar clases de artes marciales chinas , pues aunque viviese justo en estos momento en Tokio se había criado hasta los 20 años en china bajo la tutela de su fría madre que lo hizo estudiar desde aseo y limpieza, artes clásicas , cocina, 4 idiomas (japonés , español , ingles y francés) hasta defensa personal .

Siguió pensando mientras buscaba el periódico afuera, la brisa de la mañana le golpeo de frente , no solo eso , por alguna razón volteo a ver hacia la calle cosa que casi nunca hacia pues siempre pasaba la misma gente con rasgos orientales digase cabello oscuro y lacio y una cara de no conocer ni importarle nadie , una ligera sonrisa se asomo a sus labios cuando enfoco sus pupilas en una bella mujer que pasaba en ese momento , alta , cabellos castaño claro y las puntas casi rubias , buena figura todo andaba perfecto para el deleite de sus ojos hasta que diviso los de ella, de un verde esmeralda intenso , demasiado intenso para una persona que probablemente no conociera jamás , de una persona que no llegaría a saber ni su nombre , ni que le gustase , ni nada de nada .

Error de pensamiento en ese instante la mujer se agacho un segundo, no lo había notado pero llevaba sujetado a su correa a un enorme perrote de pelo dorado que usaba un llamativo chaleco color naranja, le choco un poco ver que en sus pupilas no se pudo percibir ningún cambio de luz ni movimiento .Estaba ciega. La joven siguió su camino como si nada, solo dijo- Kero estamos tarde deberíamos darnos prisa-. Entro a la casa y se dedico a buscar en los clasificados un empleo los cuales marco con un resaltador decidido a en la tarde ir a aplicar por ellos.

Su mente de despejo mientras se sentaba en el sofá a ver su caballete con un cuadro en blanco, se podría decir que tenia polvo acumulado encima por el largo tiempo que tenia sin pintar nada, simplemente se le fue la inspiración hace meses, exactamente hace 9 meses que sufrió un accidente que le había costado toda su familia, su madre, sus dos hermanas y su pequeño sobrino al que quería como el hijo que no había tenido la suerte de tener en su vida.

Su ultima obra fue un retrato de su familia en la casa de verano en Italia el cual mostraba una frescura y alegría abrasadora , bueno abrasadora en el sentido de que ahora se pasaba los días solo en su pequeño apartamento y teniendo meses sin hablar con nadie mas de lo esencial , mas de lo esencial me refiero a asentir y a negar con la cabeza , ese cuadro le recordaba que tenia que regresar a china a lidiar con el caos que mantenía la compañía familiar de joyas No , no regresaría por nada del mundo , se había aquejado de su país natal solo para desaparecer del mapa de los accionistas de la compañía y de los molestos acreedores , en fin de todo.

Seguía caminando por la acera respirando el aire de la mañana, para variar estaba tarde, muy tarde . Se había quedado durmiendo mientras los escombros de su despertador yacían sepultados bajo los cojines del living del cuarto. Se baño lo mas pronto que pudo se vistió y salio, pero justo cuando pensaba que tal vez podría llegar solo un poco tarde Kero su perro se detuvo a dos esquinas de su edificio, se sentó un momento mientras movía la cola sin parar de un lado para otro algo extraño pues su amado perro solo era alegre con ella, podía percibir la cola rozando su pierna. Sakura estaba resignada al temperamento tan exótico de su dorado animal , pues no solo le debía una buena compañía el día entero también le debía ser la luz de sus ojos. Sonrió y le dijo – Kero deberíamos darnos prisa llegaremos tarde -.

Camino entre la muchedumbre que pasaba sin prestarle atención a que era guiada por un perro par ciegos , la gente simplemente no tenia la intención ni las ganas de preocuparse por nadie mas que por si mismos .Llego al hospital , ella era maestra para personas en su misma situación : sin luz , llego as u oficina en donde leía lo que le tocaba hacer por hoy : enseñar el método braille ,a reconocer olores y a conectarse con su mascota guía y sobre todo a no sentirse menos que los demás .

Le quedaban en su grupo solo dos adolescentes de 16 años que terminaban el tutorial Viendo Con Otros Ojos, ellos estaban ahí desde los 12 años cuando gracias a un accidente en la clase de química se les bloqueó la vista.

Ella era infinitamente feliz con su trabajo, lo adoraba con todo su corazón y además conocía y ayudaba a mucha gente porque no solo ayudaba a su paciente sino también a su familia que siempre al principio se siente incómodos con el nuevo estado del familiar y por lo general queriendo ayudar solo empeoraban las cosas pues el nuevo no vidente se sentía inútil. Suspiro era su última clase que en realidad era más besos, abrazos, regalos, lágrimas y agradecimiento que cualquier otra cosa.

Tomoyo su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo se encargaba muy personalmente de que todo saliera perfecto para que su sensible amiga no se sintiera deprimida luego de terminar con un grupo. Los jóvenes le regalaron de despedida un enorme oso de color negro , tan pero tan grande que al salir del hospital solo los transeúntes veían un enorme oso caminando con piernas y guiado por un perro dorado.

Pensando en que lindo se vería aquel oso, pues nunca había olvidado como eran algunas cosas debido a que no siempre fue ciega, los síntomas de ceguera empezaron cuando ella tenia 4 años , siempre andaba dándose golpes contra el suelo y muchas veces chocaba contra objetos .

Touya su hermano la llamaba monstruo torpe – es que los monstruos no pueden dar dos pasos sin aplastar algo - , el le llevaba 6 años, o sea que tenia diez en esos tiempos . y aunque el lo negar siempre , el estaba muy atento a los movimientos de su hermana y a todo lo que le rodeaba , es mas hasta se levantaba mas temprano que su hermana para ir al colegio para poder quitar todo del medio en que ella pudiera tropezar y darse un mal golpe . Con el tiempo fue mas y mas evidente que la pequeña Sakura le fallaba la vista.

Su madre la llevo al oftalmólogo para que le recetaran unos lente a su hija , valla sorpresa que se llevo cuando el doctor le dijo- señora Kinomoto lamento su hija pero su hija no sufre para nada de miopía como usted supone , ella tiene un fuerte indicio de ceguera - Nadeisko en ese instante vio a su adorable hija jugando con unos aviones , no podía creer lo le estaba diciendo el doctor . Con una sonrisa dulce como el pétalo de una flor le contesto al doctor – Gracias, muchas gracias por avisarme- .

El doctor sin mas ni mas le dio la dirección del centro medico especializado en personas ciegas y en métodos de adaptación. Justo de ahí salía Sakura Feliz y triste al mismo tiempo por haber terminado el curso. En su memoria lo ultimo que había guardado era la sonrisa de su madre al decirle minutos antes de entrar al quirófano mientras le aseguraba que todo saldría bien.

Pero no fue así, la niña no respondió a la operación como debía y simplemente sus ojos dejaron de llevar la luz que le guiaba por el camino. Caminando hacia su casa un sujeto choco de frente con ella. Cayeron al suelo , ella dijo- ay, lo siento mucho que torpe fui , ¿se encuentra bien ?- la joven esperaba oír un no se preocupe no fue nada , todo lo contrario , el sujeto respondió con tono que denotaba hastío - ¡que le pasa ¡ ¿esta ciega que no me vio ? .

_Ossalía_

si deseas comunicarte con mi persona para darme un consejo mi mail es 


	2. Viendolo segun tu punto

Repito

Repito ... Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad , sino del glorioso grupo CLAMP , que gracias a su genio puedo usar estos personajes .

_Aunque no te pueda ver _

_2.Viendo a través de ti_

_Capitulo anterior …_

Caminando hacia su casa un sujeto choco de frente con ella. Cayeron al suelo , ella dijo- ay, lo siento mucho que torpe fui , ¿se encuentra bien ?- la joven esperaba oír un no se preocupe no fue nada , todo lo contrario , el sujeto respondió con tono que denotaba hastío

¡que le pasa ¡ ¿esta ciega que no me vio ? .

Shaoran automáticamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso , ¿Qué diría madre si lo viera actuar así con otra persona, y mas con una joven? .

Lo siento mucho disculpe mis modales , ha sido mi culpa por estar caminando sin ver por donde iba –

No se preocupe , si ese es el problema le presto a Kero-

El no entendió para nada lo que la joven le había dicho , miro por los lados , no entendía a que se refería con eso de Kero . Por fin entendió cuando diviso un enorme perro dorado detrás de la joven … Un momento ahora que se detenía a ver a la joven , era la misma que vio esta mañana cruzando por el frente de su edificio . Si antes se había sentido arrepentido por decir aquellas estupideces ahora se sentía como la basura mas grande del mundo , había dado justo en el clavo al decir estas palabras .

Mil perdones… no me fije que usted no veía , lo siento , lo siento ….-

Primero , te agradecería mucho que no le des mucha importancia , la gente no se da cuenta de mi estado porque conozco muy bien las calles de Tokio , y Segundo le agradecería infinito si me ayudo a levantarme y a levantarse a usted .-

El muy pobre no se dio cuenta de que todos sus paquetes estaban encima de ella , una cartera llena de papeles , dulces (chocolates, caramelos , biscochitos) , una bolsa que había estado llena hasta hace unos segundos y un enorme oso color negro . Se ruborizo un poco por su estupidez , se levanto , la ayudo a parase y recogió todo en un santiamén .

-¡Es usted muy ágil con la manos y pies ! , recogió todo mas rápido que la mayoría . ( todo eso dicho con una pequeña gota en la nuca)-

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer –

Cuando el le pasa la bolsa de comida , ella advierte enseguida algo .

Disculpe pero falta una fruta –

¿Cómo lo sabe?-

Bueno es que compre dos kilos de duraznos y aquí falta peso-

Shaoran busca con la vista la fruta faltante , se agacha a recogerla pero esta mágicamente rueda un poco mas . De la nada se aparece un deportivo rojo , conducido a toda velocidad . No le dio tiempo reaccionar , de pronto siente un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo y en especial en su cabeza , oye un grito espantoso y todo ennegrece .

Sakura no pudo evitar gritar al oír el auto impacta con un cuerpo , su lógica le decía que habían chocado al joven que le había ayudado a buscar la ultima fruta . El joven que conducía el auto se apeo bastante rápido ,llamo a una ambulancia y fue a socorrer a la pobre victima de su descuido . El conductor no parecía de mucha edad , tendría unos 29 años a lo mucho , pudo ver que una mujer se tanteaba cruzando la calle en busca del joven que yacía en el suelo . Se paro un momento para guiar a la joven que a leguas podía divisar que era ciega . Le agarro el brazo y le dijo

-No se preocupe todo estará bien –

Vio como lagrimas corrían por sus hermosos ojos . Supuso inmediatamente que la joven era la pareja de aquel tendido en el suelo . La ambulancia llego casi a los dos minutos de haberla llamado , el hospital no estaba tan lejos . Subieron al sujeto , y se montaron los dos restantes . En emergencias la chica pregunto en cual hospital estaban , en una situación menos critica se habría dado cuenta de que era el mismo hospital donde trabajaba pero los segundo le habían parecido horas y los minutos una eternidad , así que no pudo determinar el tiempo del trayecto. El joven a su lado hacia unas llamadas por su celular informando que lo sentía que no llegaría al sitio por fuerzas mayores . Por fin se sento, noto como la mujer al lado suyo temblaba del miedo , si el estaba mal por el accidente la jeva debía estar peor , pero algo raro pasaba , la joven no había llamado a nadie para informar lo sucedido y no había ido a las plantillas del ingreso al hospital . El joven respondió con toda la calma que le fue posible

-Hospital Central de Tokio, era el mas cercano , como a 6 cuadras del lugar . Dejen decirle que lo siento mucho , no fue mi intención ir tan rápido , pero era que tenia una junta súper importante y no quería llegar tarde-

La chica hipo un poco , respondió

-Fue mi culpa por decirle que me pasara la fruta, que egoísta fui , me pude haber quedado perfectamente sin la maldita fruta esa –

- Se que no tengo perdón , pero su novio se pondrá mejor es el mejor hospital del lugar , lo atenderán los mejores médicos y especialistas -

- Lo se , trabajo aquí.-

-( la sorpresa pintada en la cara del peliazul fue grande) y entonces supongo que se sabe el procedimiento , ¿Por qué no ha ido a llenar los formularios ? yo no lo he hecho pues no conozco al sujeto-

-Yo tampoco-

Ahí de verdad se sorprendió , entonces había chocado a un completo extraño sin modo de saber sus datos porque ya le habían revisado la ropa y no traía ningún documento que delatara su identidad .

-¿y por que llora entonces ?-

- es que los accidentes me traen malos recuerdos, a además soy culpable de este accidente , técnicamente lo mande a morir –

- Le recuerdo que fue mi culpa por andar ten deprisa en la calle , pero decidí cruzar por allí pues es una calle sin mucho transito vehicular ni peatonal –

Lego el doctor muy serio , con una cara que no denotaba felicidad y pregunto

-¿ Ustedes trajeron al sujeto del choque, cierto ?

-si-( respondieron al unísono)

-lo que les tengo que decir es sumamente delicado , el paciente ha sufrido grandes lesiones en la cabeza y en los ojos , le hemos operado y esperamos lo mejor aunque tiene grandes posibilidades de perder la vista –

Se tensaron al oír aquello , toda la culpa volvió a caer en la castaña , las lagrimas brotaron nuevamente de aquellos ojos verdes , para ella estaba claro , todo había sido su culpa por andar por ahí con todos esos paquetes y mandando a un desconocido a buscar la muerte . El medico se fue, había dejado dicho que el joven estaba en la sala de recuperación de emergencias , descansando y que solo podían pasar sus familiares .

Sakura se paro llamo a Kero , era insólito que le dejaran entrar con el perro , pero los guardias la reconocieron inmediatamente . Llamo a la única persona que pensó que podría ayudarla, Tomoyo .

-¡Sakura! Te he estado llamando al apartamento y no contestas , ¿Dónde estas? –

-Estoy en el piso de abajo en emergencias , necesito tu ayuda por favor ven-

La voz quebrada de su amiga le alarmo bastante, supuso que algo malo le había pasado a Touya su hermano. Cuando llega ve a su amiga al lado de un elegante hombre, alto cabello negro azulado y de complexión un poco desarrollada. Se acerco tomando a su amiga de las manos. La pobre se desahoga contándole lo ocurrido.

Y así paso todo , el señor …

Se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado el nombre del sujeto _( ustedes ya lo saben desde hace tiempo con nombre y apellido)_.

Disculpe , no me he presentado todavía , Eriol Hiraquizagwa a sus ordenes .

Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomoyo Daidouyi.

Una enfermera llega y avisa que por favor es probable que cuando despierte el paciente no es bueno que lo haga sin compañía y que solo familiares podrían pasar a verlos . Un pequeño problema se la ha presentado pues ni siquiera se saben el nombre del sujeto.

-Sakura ve tu, eres su prometida, tienes derecho a verlo.- dice Eriol.

- Si además eres lo mas cercano a una familia que tiene – secunda Tomoyo.

-Etoo…. – la llamada a cuestión estaba un poco colorada por el adjetivo de "PROMETIDA" que en su vida jamás pensó que usaría, y menos de un total desconocido.- ¿Dónde esta ?-

-Sígame , pero tendrá que dejar su perro afuera , es un hospital no una veterinaria –

- L o siento pero es que es mi perro guía –

La enfermera tampoco se había dado cuenta de su ceguera, permitio entonces que el joven de cabellos oscuros a su lado entrara con ella, porque era mas que obvio que no reconocería al paciente a menos que le topara la cara , lugar donde era preferible no topar.

Tomoyo se quedo con Kero en la espera. Al entrar a la habitación encuentran un dormido hombre en la cama. Eriol le explica como se ve el sujeto. Oyendo su propia descripción se da cuenta de que este tipo era la misma razón del por que el estaba corriendo a tanta velocidad por la calles de Tokio.

Era Shaoran Li, el rico empresario que había abandonado su multimillonaria empresa a razón de la muerte de su familia. Le contó todo estoa a Sakura, esta asiente con la cabeza y dice pobre hombre , se oía tan educado y amable cuando trato de ayudarla , y además de lo avergonzado que se oía al disculparse que parecía que tenia miedo de decepcionar a alguien . Se escucha un leve murmullo , Shaoran esta tratando de decir un frase , no se entiende nada de lo que esta diciendo , hablaba otro idioma , al parecer era chino , luego cambia al español , a continuación ingles y frances para finquitar intenta en japones .

-¿Dónde estoy , que me pasa?

- Tienes los ojos y la cabeza vendadas por el accidente que sufriste hace un rato , por cierto ¿no tienes algun familiar a quien llamar? Me tuve que hacer pasar por tu prometida para poder entrar .

Crispa los puños y responde – No , y no deseo que esten personas alrededor de mi sin yo conocerlas y sin haberlas visto antes-

Eriol baja la cabeza sintiendose como la peor persona del planeta , pero no iba solo por ese senderoSakura hacia paso a las lagrimas como toda una profesional , se arrodillo al lado de la cama y le tomo la mano buena a el castaño – Lo siento , lo siento , lo siento muchisimo , fue mi culpa tienes derecho a odiarme , se que no tengo perdón pero es que a veces olvido que puedo llegar a ser un estorbo en el transito y me dejo llevar por la alegria del momento.- .

Al pobre se le encongio el corazon al sentir las sinceras palabras de la joven ligadas con sus lagrimas , - No te preocupe son me paso nada , seguro que saldre de aquí a lo maximo en unos dias , estoy acostumbrado a tener lesiones graves , me recupero facil - . Las lagrimas de culpa ya tenian todo el lado de la sabana mojado , pero cuando termino su frase ella se levanto y pronuncio- es que aun no sabes , te lesionaste seriamente la retina y puedes tener ceguera parcial o total - .

Trago en seco , pero no le importaba mucho , su vida como quiera estaba vacia , según su pensamiento era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado , por lo menos las ultimas persona con quien habia tratado habian sido sus seres mas queridos y serian su ultima vista del mundo cruel que se los arrebato.

Sonrio amargamente al pensar todo aquello , le tomo de la mano a Sakura y se la acerco al rostro - no importa mucho lo que me pase , ya he visto todo lo que queria ver y hasta lo que no , de lo unico que me arrepiento es de no haber visto tu sonrisa – Sintio como una pequeña hinchazón paso a las mejillas de ella , - si que eres vergonzosa , que te pasaria que si te dijera que tu belleza me ha cegado – una profunda carcajada salio de su garganta .

Ni Sakura ni Eriol entendian la actitud de aquel sujeto , pero era mejor oyendolo reir que lamentarse por lo ocurrido.


	3. sonrojos al 2x1

Esta historia es de mi propiedad pero los protagonistas , en especial el bello, sexy , apuesto , buenmozo y ultramegatractivo de Shaoran pertenecen lamentablemente al amado grupo Clamp

_Esta historia es de mi propiedad pero los protagonistas , en especial el bello, sexy , apuesto , buenmozo y ultramegatractivo de Shaoran pertenecen lamentablemente al amado grupo Clamp. _

_**Aunque no te pueda ver**_

_3. __Sonrojos al 2x1 _

Era el 6to dia después del accidente , entro al cuarto junto a su fiel amigo , Shaoran dormia de lo mas tranquilito en la cama . Pasa sus manos por el suave cabello alborotado que tenia aquel hombre , se sorprendio mucho , demasiado suave . Bajo el tacto y se lo llevo al rostro de aquel , sus ojo , cejas , nariz y por ultimo su boca .

Se suponia que aquel hombre estaba durmiendo , pero tiene una sospechosa sonrisa en su boca , empieza a moverse , se detiene , vuelve , ya no aguanta mas una sonora carcajada sale de su garganta .

-Ja jajajajajajajajajaja , no me lo puedo creer , la santita ciega no es tan santa como hace creer .-

La luz de semáforo que se habia convertido la cara de sakura en ese instante no tenia precio , el castaño noto la reaccion y su risa aumento ( algo casi imposible) . Avergonzada trato de articular palabra pero para variar no le salia nada , nunca habia sido muy elocuente respondiendole a los demas , pero con el se llevaba el premio .

Etoo… yo…. No es lo que piensas .. yo solo….-

Intentabas acariciarme ¿verdad?-

¡nooooooo!!-

No lo niegues soy demasiado apuesto como para que me ignores –

!!Ni siquiera te puedo ver el rostro!!-

Eso dices tu … seguro que no eres ciega nada y Kero es una fachada para caerte encima de hombres que te encuentras por la calle , y mandarlos al hospital y casi cegarlos por tu intensa belleza…-

Si el rostro de Sakura antes estaba como un semáforo ahora simplemente Marte el planeta rojo .

!!No digas eso , sabes uqe no es cierto y ademas me da mucha pena!!-

Pues yo casi estoy seguro de uqe digo la verdad ¿verdad kero?

¡!wauf!! ( mientras movia su enorme cola desde un lado hacia el otro)

Genial ahora su perro se ponia de su lado , parece que tenia todo el mundo de su lado .

Este sujeto se habia ganado desde el afecto de la gruñona enfermera , el de su perro Kero hasta el difícil afecto de Tomoyo .Simplemente abusaba de su estado , se la pasaba curandose de risa a costa de Sakura , siempre tenia un comentario para cada vez que la veia .

FUI FUIU…. !!Eres justo lo que me receto el doctor!! Una muñeca preciosa nuevecita de cajeta…

Sakura respondia simplemente con un intenso sonrojo y un lastimero balbuceo de palabras . Nadie nunca le habia hablado asi , por muchas razones que en la que s epodria decir que la respetaban por ser ciega y segundo que le temian demasiado a su hermano como para atreverse . Pero a el no le importaban ninguna de las dos razones , era un descarado , pero que descarado , todos se morian de risa al ver como el castaño lograba ruborizar a la ojiverde , era un espectáculo total . Era tal el espectáculo que Tomoyo los habia grabado en varias ocasiones y las enfermeras peleaban por el turno de atenderle (ademas del deleite de ver todo el cuerpote del individuo) . Simplemente divertido .

Ella iba todos los dias preparada mentalmente para vencer al atacante pero siempre salia vencida, derrotada y abochornada . Suspiro .

¿te tengo tan mal que hasta suspiras por mi preciosa?-

No…( con su cara toda apenada )-

¿estas segura ? te veo toda rojita como un bello capullo –

Se intensifico aun mas el rojo .

No lo hacia por eso , lo hacia es porque has comprado hasta mi perro.

No lo he hecho , lo que pasa es que el se esta acostumbrando de lo mejor a su nuevo dueño , como cuando salga de aquí vivire contigo….creo que se esta haciendo la idea … igual yo .

No aguanto mas , abrio la puerta de la habitación , encontrandose a una muy divertida Tomoyo junto a Eriol pegados de la puertas muertos de risa.

cua cua cua cuaaaaa…..-

¡Tomoyo!! ( con su cara hecha un puchero )no es justo que me traten asi , se viven curando a mis costillas .-

No es eso ( responde Eriol , desatornillandose de la risa ) , lo que pasa es que hacen una bella pareja-

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Eriol , ademas de que mis sobrinos seran los mas bellos de la bolita del mundo , tendran el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojasos de su padre …

¡Arggg!! Nadie me apoya –

Claro que te apoyamos , en especial te apoyaremos el dia de la boda.-

En el fondo se oia un muy alegre Shaoran terminado la frase dicha por Tomoyo.

Ya ves mi cielo , tenemos la aprobación de todo el mundo , solo tienes que ir a escoger el vestido –

Como se arrepentia Sakura de que el no le haya pasado nada , porque si por lo menos se hubiera quedado ciego no la veria sonrojandose , y mucho mejor si se hubiese quedado mudo. NOO… dios no fue tan misericordioso con ella .

Lamo a Kero para irse a su oficina que quedaba dos pisos mas arriba en el edificio , subio al ascensor , este subia mientra ella pensaba en como habia termiando en todas esas vergonzosas situaciones.

_**Flashback **_

-fuera de coro , no me molestaría mucho quedarme ciego , no es que haya mucho que ver en este mundo .

Se oia sincero al decir todo esto , los demas no salian del estupor de aquellas palabras , ¿Cómo una persona cuerda diria eso? .

Pero Eriol lo entendia perfectamente , sabai por todo el sufrimiento por el que habia pasado aquel sujeto , aquel sujeto que era la unica razon por la cual el estaba en japon y no en Inglaterra .

Tambien sabia cuales habian sido las ultimas palabras que la habia dirigido su madre antes de morir en el hospital …

-Hijo se feliz .-

-¿pero como? No me quedara nada , nada sin ustedes –

-Encuentra a una mujer que te haga feliz y te devuelva la sonrisa yla alegria que te ha quitado la empresa , vive , porque si mueres antes de ser feliz no me sentira orgullosa de ti –

- pondre mi esfuerzo…(lagrimas corrian por sus ojos ambares)-

-te amo hijo , siempre recuerda eso-

-yo tambien-

-Adios-

Simplemente aquel sujeto trataba de que su madre aun muerta estuviera orgullosa de el . El medico entro para confimar si el sujto quedaria ciego o no .

Bueno Sakura no puedo creer que estuvieras tan desesperada por un grupo nuevo como para cegar a este joven-

No fue mi intención –

Era broma … jaja …. Te lo coges todo tan a pecho .-

Esto lo decia mientras le quitaba las vendas al sujeto . Lo primero que divisaron sus ojos fue un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven llamada Sakura . Se veia hermosa , la mujer mas linda que nunca habia podiro concebir en su mente . Perfecta era el adjetivo que le venia como anillo al dedo .

Suerte que no me cegaste preciosa o me hubiera perdido tu bello rostro-

Ese fue el primer sonrojo de los muchos que le haria pasar aquel tipo.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Llego a su oficina , pregunto si tenia trabjo o pacientes , nada , simplemente nada .

Decidio marcharse de ahí por el resto del dia .

En la habitación estaba una muy entusiasmada Tomoyo hablando de lo lindo con Shaoran y Eriol .

-Es cierto , nunca me habia comportado asi con nadie , pero es tan facil y gracioso verla hacer esas cara y verla toda sonrosada-

-Lo sabemos , se nota que solo bromeas asi con ella .-

-Por cierto no ha venido nadie a verte , ¿no quieres que le avisemos a nadie?

-Preferiria que no , ademas no tengo familia , y lo mas parecido no esta en Japon.-

La amena conversación fue interrumpida por Sakura uqe venia de su oficina con una barza de regalos que la habian mandado antiguos estudiante de ella .

Y ahí va , lista para atacar de nuevo a su proxima victima ¿te aburriste de mi amor que tienes que buscar a otro?-

(roja tipo tomate) Nooo… voy a mi departamento a arregla unas cuantos cosas-

¡que linda , arreglando nuestro hogar para darme una buena impresión , que delicada es mi hermosa prometida!

Caunto se arrepentia de haberle dicho aquello a la enfermera para que la dejara pasar . Nada , uno cosecha lo que siembra.

Por si acaso me gustan la sabanas verdes querida –

Sakura se resigno a vivir con las majillas rojas , por lo menos no tendria que gastar en colorete .

-Solo venia a avisar que me iba , y a saber si necesitabas algo .-

-Solo tu presencia , alma mia-

Tomoyo reia mientras grababa toda la escena con su minicamara de video.

-JAJAJAJAJA-

-¿DE QUE TE RIES?, eres otra complice de el .

-No , el solo me ha nombrado madrina de bodas , pero ahora que lo mencionas no seria mala idea , ¿Qué te parece Shaoran?

- Por mi no hay problema ( mientras encogia los hombros y se tragaba una risotada) .


	4. mi nuevo galeno

Gracias Clamp por permitirme usar tu personajes .

**Aunque no te pueda ver**

**BY Ossalía**

Mi nuevo galeno

Cansado como estaba no podía hacer nada ,simplemente esperar a que se sanara para poder salir de ahí y contatinuar con su vida , un momento ¿Qué vida? Si simplemente no tenia nadie con quien ni por que vivir . solo asi era como estaba y no tenia oportunidad alguna para cambiarlo.

Toc toc… se oyo del otro lado de la puerta .

-¿Shaoran estas depierto?

-¿realmente crees que si lo estuviera te pondría responder la pregunta?

- pero que genio primo mio , quien te oyera diría que acabas de pelear con tu novia.

-no tengo la misma suerte que cualquier como para tener novia , ¿Qué se te ofrece por aca?

Con una carismática sonrisa por su parte Eriol responde

-Venia con la genial idea de llenar tu habitación con flores, peluches y declaraciones amorosas pero alguien se me adelanto .

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Shaoran . Era cierto lo que decía su primo pues tenia la habitación llena de toda clase de declaraciones amorosas por parte de las enfermeras, doctoras , recepcionistas y mujeres solteras del hospital .

-no puedo cerrar los ojos sin que aparezcan nuevos estorbos en el camino .

- ¿y te quejas? Sabes que muchos matarían por tener la atención de todas las mujeres como tu .

- ¿no es tu caso cierto?

-sabes que no me interesan las mujeres , me gustan mas los hombres , en especial como el guapo galeno que te vino a dar de alta .(todo eso con un tono malisioso)

-¿el doctor Kinomoto? ¿esa bestia? No si si te fijaste pero quería asesinarme con la mirada , y la prueba de esferzo q e me hizo estuvo demasido pesada para no ser tortura.

-Lo que pasa es que te ve como una amenaza , y además feliz fuese yo si el me torturara.

La cara del chino no sabia que forma adoptar , simplemente ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que la persona que lo atropello fue su primo lejnao de Inglaterra que no veia desde los 9 años , que era super confiado en si mismo y que además de tener un sequito de admiradosras por doquier era mas gay que Bob Esponja y Patricio juntos_(lo siento por las que le gustan el cuadrado ese pero el es gay , se confirma en el episodio en que tienen un hijo , por cierto con los gay no tengo problema alguno )_.

Simplemente lo que no podía creer era que de todos los hombres de la tierra , que sin dudad son unos cuantos millones , le fuese a gustar el maquiavélico doctor Kinomoto . Era un ser malvado que se ocultaba detrás de la excusa de que tenia o debía que hacer esto y lo otro por ser su medico. Pero el sabia por que se comportaba asi .

**Flashback**

**Para varia disfrutaba haciendo a la pobre sakura enfadar con sus comentarios , pero mas disfrutaba ver su expresión.**

**-Pero amor , si sabes que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti como quieres que no me mude contigo cuando salga de aquí , ya que de por si mis noches son largas por el estúpido yeso imaginate lo que será de mi sin tu bella figurita en mi cama .**

**- no se de que hablas**

**-lo sabes**

**- te repito que no lo se **

**- es injusto que no quieras aceptar mi propocicion de matrimonio**

**Todos en la habitación estaban encantados con la escena , bueno casi todos se imaginaran uqien no , Eriol se entretenía mucho viendo como su primo se relajaba al lado de sakura . El ambiente estaba super agradable disrfrutando del fallido intento de sakura de hacer un pastel.**

**Pero justo cuando el convaleciente terminaba su frase una enorme figura se aparecia en el umbral , con una cara de pocos amigos y el ceño mas frunsido que hubiese existido jamás .**

**-¿Qué tu que!!**

**Voltearon todos al mismo tiempo pero con diferentes reacciones. Tomyo con una enorme gota en la cabeza , Shaoran confundido, Sakura se hbaia espantado totalmente de modo que quedo con las manos alzadas en modo **

**de pánico y con una gota aun ma s grande que la de Tomoyo, Eriol no daba crédito a lo que veía el sueño de toda su vida estaba a solo un metro de distancia , clavo sus intensos ojos azules en la cara del moreno.**

**-¿y tu que me ves ?**

**-¿no nos conocemos?**

**- no **

**-eso esta a punto de cambiar , Eriol Hiraguizagwa un placer.**

**-Kinomoto(dijo a secas) , soy el doctor del mocoso don juan este.**

**-¿del que!! , para su información no soy un mocoso y mucho menos un don juan.**

**-¿y como explica que tien a todas las enfermeras locas por atender esta habitación , y la s indecorosas propociciones que le hace a mi hermana ?**

**Chispas salian de la terrible y retadora mirada que se lanzaban mutuamente los dos sujetos.**

**-Hola hermano… no sabia que estabas de regreso de china .**

**-termine pronto la actualización , y además me llamron porque tenían un percanse con las enfermeras que no se ponian de acuero con los turnos.**

**Miro peor al sujeto que tenia alfrente. **

**-Para terminar Yukito me llamo para rogarme que le ayudara a calmar a Yue .**

**-¿a calmarlo por que?**

**-Pues como sabes Yuki es muy impulsivo con sus parejas y los encontró en el sofá de la casa.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron y sus orbes esmeraLdas crecieron.**

**-Ya veo (casi suspirando).**

**-Hablando de eso , Tomoyo te prohíbo que sigas presentándole gente , siempre encuentras a los que me caen mal.**

**-No e smi culpa que te caigan mal , te cae mal todo ser que tenga intensiones amorosas con alguno de nosotros.**

**-¿y que, hay problema con eso?**

**-Por mi no querido , simplemente se que lo haces para cuidarnos , pero te obre pasas con Yukito y Sakura .**

**-No me sobre paso , pero es que tengo que alejar ciertas basras del camino de algunos despitados.**

**-Quisiera verte a ti enamorado Touya , para reirme con ganas mientras Yue mira mal a tu cita.**

**-Eso no e sproblema de el.**

**-Sabes que te cuida igual que a Yukito.**

**Toda esta fascinante platica fue interrumpida cuando Shaoran carraspeo.**

**-No quiero enterarme de sus problemas amorosos o familiares doctor.**

**-Que raro pues hace unos minutos estaba muy deseoso de convertirse en mi cuñado**

**Tomate Sakura , no sabia donde esconder la cabeza. **

**-Etoo… hermano no venias a hacerle un examen al paciente.**

**El presente galeno se había olvidado por completo a que venia , camino hasta el suero del sujeto , lo examino y comprobó lo que pensaba , el sujeto estaba recuperado del todo exepto por el yeso en su brazo.**

**Li miro mal por ultima vez y salió.**

**-No sabia que tuvieses un hermano tan sexy y guapo.**

**-No te puedo asegurar si el es sexy o guapo , cosa que dudo , mas bien te puedo asegurar que tengo un perro guardian demasiado cabezota para ser normal y no estoy hablando de Kero.**

**-Se ve que eres su hermana y que estas ciega querida , pues tu hermanito es un muñeco total.**

**Fin del flashback**

Shaoran siguió mirando a Eriol con una expresión incrédula , volvió a suspirar y se recostó de la cama.

-estaba todo bien hasta que tu amado decidió ver cuantas lagartijas podía hacer yo con un yeso en mi mano dercha.

-No te quejes , yo quisiera hacer unas lagartijas con el .

-¡sucio!

- yo no , fuiste tu quien pensó mal.

* * *

Terminaba ella de areglar su pequeña habitacion y ahora iba por la cocina, que aunque sabia quie esta no era su lugar preferido tenia que por decencia mantenerlo presentable .

Luego de luchar contra toda la vajilla sucia que te puedas imaginar , se dejo caer en el sofa , encendio el radio y se puso a meditar. No era que le tuviera odio al sujeto , tampoco verguenza , sencillamente no sabia como comportarse con el . Su voz era perfecta , su sentido del humor aunque un poco nocivo para sus mejillas le gustaba pero tecnicamente no sabia absolutamente nada de el , sabia que era chino, que no tenia familia excepto a Eriol , que hablaba varios idiomas y que no tenia mucho tiempo en Japon.

Era de noche , no tenia nada que revisar pues en el trabjao no habia llegado ningun grupo nuevo . Su mente continuaba divagando en la vida del castaño hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando .

Se sentia bien en el lugar donde estaba , calido y seguro . Olia un perfume de hombre que le invadia todo al rededor , una gran mano le frotaba suavemente la mejilla , bajaba por el cuello , comenzaban unos labios abesarla suavemente en ese sitio , continuba acariciandola de tal manera que podia jurar que era la unica sobre la faz de la tierra , un leve roze advirtio en sus labios , estos fueron lijeramente mordidos , una lengua invadio su boca mientras se martirizaban mutuamente con un baile alli adentro . Las manos desendieron por su cintura pegandola mas de aquel cuerpo !y que cuerpo! un abdomen duro y bien torneado se apretaba a su figura , brazos que la rodeaban sin problema .

Sentia un ardor tremendo en un lugar que nunca habia sentido , aquel sujeto le acariciaba con suma delicadeza el lobulo , sus caricias eran cada vez mas ardientes , hasta que de su boca salio un gemido.

- !!oh Shaoran!!.

Se desperto subitamente del sofa , sintiendo el corazon acelerado ?? como fue que soño todo eso (_para los que no s elo imaginaban los ciegos de nacimiento no sueñan con imagenes pero sienten, uelen y oyen , los que se han quedado ciegos despues de cierta edad a veces pueden tener algunas imagenes_) y lo peor de todo con quien soño todo eso .

Para sus suerte sono el telefono .

- Diga.

- Sakura , hola ?? como te amanece querida ??

- Bien Tomoyo , ? deseas decirme algo?

- si , te llamo para recordarte que le dan de alta a Shaoran hoy , y que tenemos que ayudarle a llegar a su casa y a instalarse.

- no te preocupes no se me ha olvidado.

-a que no adivinas que ha pasado

-?? que??

- Touya se entero de la mentirita de que Shaoran era tu prometido , parece que una de las enfermeras se lo dijo y en la prueba de esfuerzo se desquito todito. Lo obligo a hacer cien lagartijas ,300 abdominales y muchas otras cosas.

-!! pero el todavia tiene un yeso!!

- eso no fue impedimento.

- !! ese Touya me va a oir !!

- enonces te paso a buscart como en media hora.

- pero es muy temprano.

- Sakura son la 11 de la mañana , no es tan temprano.


	5. Chapter 5

Aunque no te pueda ver

Capitulo 5 ... ?? Hola AMOR??

Todo muy bien hasta ahora , las tarjetas y cartas amorosas inundaron toda la habitación de shaoran , nunca en su vida había visto tantos corazones juntos , seguía dándole gracias a dios de que ella fuese ciega , ¿Cuántas veces al dia era feliz por eso? Respuesta..MUCHAS , su vida mas o menos se estaba organizando o por lo menos en el tiempo que pasaba solo en su cama le había ayudado mucho a pensar en que haría cuando saliese de ahí.

Como sea , ese era su ultimo dia . Puso todo su empeño en no pelear con su medico. ¡ESA BESTIA! No le llegaba a la cabeza la posibilidad de que ese monstruo fuese hermano de la dulce e inocente Sakura .

Ella sinceramente no tenia coque era comparación con ninguna otra , podía iluminarle el dia con tan solo una sonrisa o un gesto .

Nunca en su sano juicio se hubiera puesto aquella bata que las enfermeras le obligaban a ponerse si ella no hubiese insistido en que era obligatorio y una regla del hospital , pero aquella mini bata le dejaba medio trasero afuera .

El sabia muy pero muy bien que aquellas enfermas , no enfermeras , ENFERMAS querían y anhelaban verlo asi . Y la única ques pacienci el deseaba que lo viese asi no lo veria de ningún modo .

Resignaciones y mas paciencia tenia que tener .

Entro ella con una sonrisa por la puerta , lista para llevarlo lejos de los buitres (enfermeras y demás mujeres).

-Listo todo , podemos irnos.

-Ok

-(extrañada ella de que no hiciera ningún comentario que la pusiese tomatosa )pero si no te molesta tendras que quedarte unos momentos esperando a que yo termine un asusnto con mi oculista .

Que mas le daba , después de salir se ahí no tenia nada que hacer , el feliz de pasar mas tiempo con ella.

Iban en el carro de tomoyo , el chofer los recogió desde el momento que pisaron fuera del hospital . Atrás conversaban de lo bien que le iba a Sakura en su trabajo.

Sono el teléfono . Le dio al altavoz pues tenia demasiados papeles en la mano .

-Diga.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo esta mi princesa de cerezo?

Shaoran se tenso inmediatamente al oir tan cariñoso saludo , los celos de tan solo pensar que se pequeño y dulce angel ya tenia otro a quien cuidar le picaba demasiado para su gusto.

-Bien , ¿arreglaste los problemas de la casa?

Genial , vivía con ella , y ¡ hasta tenia el privilegio de ayudara en algo! Que no daría el castaño por tener ese lujo.

-En realidad creo que tendras que hacerme un espacio en tu cama para esta noche.

¡CELOS!! MALDITOS CELOS , LO VOLVIAN LOCO.

Frunció el ceño de una manera que daba miedo.

-¿tan mal asi te fue con Yue?

Un momento , YUE , ¿dijo Yue?... el mismo sujeto de quien había hablado el estúpido de Kinomoto . Un suspiro salió de boca sin darse cuenta , pero ello no paso inadvertido al fino oído de Sakura . Le tomo la mano y le pregunto

-¿estas bien , te sientes bien?

Rojo como un tomate respondió

-Sss si .

Sonrio para el , de la forma en solo ella podía hacer, para ella no fue mas que su sonrisa normal.

-Yuki!! Tienes que aprender que si vives con alguien tienes que adaptarte a esa persona , y sabes que a el solo hay que no molestarlo mucho.

-No fue mi intención que me encontrara en el sofá, es mas se lo adverti a Solomon (si el rubio bello hermoso y precioso de blood +) , pero sabes que soy débil.

-Yo hablare con el , ¿Dónde esta?

-En la casa , creo que compro un nuevo sofá.

-Primero hablare con el , luego ire a mi revisión y al final e llamo para contarte.

- Gracias , eres todo un amor querida.

Observaba el paisaje , llegaban a una zona residencial con casas de dos niveles , jardín y un enorme balcón arriba. Se estacionaron frente a una de colo azul palido con rosales blancos y un enorme cerezo .

-Yo creci al lado , en esta amarilla de aca .

-Muy lindo tu hogar , ¿por uqe se mudaron?

- Mi madre murió , papa tenia que viajar mucho a Egipto , touya estaba en la universidad y no quería quedarme sola en esa casa.

-Lo siento , no quise traerte malos recuerdos.

-No hay problema , vivi muy feliz mientras estuve allí .

-¿si?

-Como no te imaginas ,mama siempre se congeniaba con tomoyo para hacerme trajes y armar pasarelas , hacia postres riquísimos , me peinaba con esmero , tocaba el piano a duo con mi hermano , saliamos al jardín a sembrar flores . Su flor favorita era el cerezo , por eso tengo el nombre de la flor.

Sus ojos por un momento parecían cobrar vida y luz. Pero fueron empañados por una lagrima .

-Cuando pensaba en que nada podría salir mal, mama enfermo de cáncer , fue poniéndose peor con los meses , hasta un punto en que no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar conmigo.

El la jalo a su lado y le dio un abrazo con el brazo que tenia bueno , le paso la mano por la cabeza

-estoy seguro de que tu madre fue feliz por lo que me haz contado.

Le dio un beso en la mijlla y continuo.

Ella asintió , saco una de esas lindas Caras que se te quedan grabadas.

Toco el timbre.

Pasaron uno minutos , un hombre sumamente alto , blanco , con rasgos sumament delicados y unos ojos azules casi gris abrió la puerta . Miro hacia abajo , su casi hermana estaba ahí , con un extaño sujeto con yeso en la mano derecha.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar . se sento en la sala con una fría mirada analítica hacia el chino.

-YUE , deberías reconciliarte con Yukito.

Conque este era el gran Yue!!

-…

-Es tu hermano y tu único familar presente.

-…

-Le das demasiado importancia a ese pequeño incidente.

-…

-Ademas no me gusta saberlos separados.

-…

-Me siento triste e inútil .

En todo el monologo de Sakura solo se podría apreciar ciertos cambio minúsculos , microscópicos en la delineada ceja del albino. Lo que no entendia era como si ella era ciega podria comunicarse con aquella paleta de hielo _(muy sexy la paleta por cierto)_

-Esta bien , dile que vuelva , y la próxima vez que te mande como escudo dile que se valla buscando otra casa , no es justo que vengas cada vez que el cometa un idiotes.

-Gracias , sabia que entenderías.

Abrazo al sujeto , y este le devolvió el abrazo . Se notaba que era una persona muy pero muy aparte con quien no le tenia suma confianza , pero a ela le recibia como a una hermana .

-Por cierto , el es Shaoran Li .

Hizo una reverencia que fue devuelta inmediatamente por Yue.

-Yue Tsukishiro.

Sakura rio inmediato al sentir el tacto del nuevo sofá , duro como una piedra.

-¿no crees que te pasaste un poco con la roca aquí presente?

-tal vez .

Se pudo notaar un ligerisisissisismo cambio de humor de aquel sujeto , mas parecido a un angel que a un hombre.


	6. Chapter 6

Aunque no te pueda ver

Capitulo 6

by Ossalía

_(Dejenme disculparme por hacer los capitulos tan cortos , pero es que los dos ultimos , o sea los mas cortos los hice en la noche cuando no tenia sueño y cuando el sueño me llego deje de escribir , y al dia siguiente subi el capitulo pues no tenia mucho que hacer , le sprometo hacer los proximos mas largos y dignos de sus ojos.)_

_Problemas actuales que acosan a mi persona:_

_Estoy mas solo que una ostra en mi departamento._

_no puedo seguir pintando pues soy diestro y el yeso me lo impide._

_no tengo dinero suficiente para una buena comida_

_me pica el estupido brazo_

_no me puedo rascar el brazo_

_creo que... creo que... creo que por primera vez en mi vida , estoy... yo.. estoy...es.. !!ENAMORADO!!_

_Lo peor del caso la persona de quien lo estoy ni siquiera me ve , literalmente._

_Estos eran los pensamientos de la cabeza de Shaoran mientras intentaba ponerse su camisa esta mañana. No podia esperar mas aostado en su cama , en su mini departamento las cosas estaban super organizadas , algo muy poco comun pero de ahora en adelante tenia que estar todo en su sitio siempre. Una persona podria tropezar y lastimarse , por no saber que algo estaba en su camino .Bah!! que mas da , lo admitia Sakura podria tropesar y hacerse daño con las porqueria que el siempre dejaba en el camino._

_Hasta habia puesto flores en el balcon para que ella pudiera oler flores cuando viniera._

_Sakura iba a visitarlo 4 dias a la semana despues del trabajo , aunque el siempre la esperaba afuera del hospital para que ella no caminase sola y luego de estar un rato en su casa la acompañba hasta su puerta. Para ella era un gesto de amistad y caballerosidad pero era mas complicado que eso , el no soportaba la idea de que otro hombre la mirase , mucho menos que se sobrepasara con ella y ni pensar que le fuese a pasar algo malo ._

_Sakura habia perdido la timides con el , luego del dia que fue ha hablar con Yue .Se sintio sumamente protegida cuando el la abrazo y la consolo ._

_**flashback** _

**Ya habian salido de la casa de Yue y Yukito , se dirigian camino a la revision visual de Sakura que ella se hacia una vez cada 2 años para ver como evolucionaba sus ojos a algunos estimulos y medicinas. Ella iba sin ninguna esperanza o ilucion pero con el mismo aire alegre y sin tristeza alguna. **

**Los dos se sentaron en la sala de espera , mantenian una platica de que haria Shaoran de ahora en adelante .**

**- ? y entonces ?**

**- entonces buscare empleo aunque no sera por ahora pues el yeso me impide muchas opciones , pero cuando solo me falte una semana empezare a buscar.**

**- si quieres te puedes quedar con Eriol en su apartamento , el vive solo , no tan solo tiene un gato , Spinel. **

**- no me sentiria bien del todo abusando de el .**

**- podrias ...**

**- no te preocupe soy grande me se cuidar solo.**

**-nunca se es lo suficientemente grande como para que se dejen de preocupar por ti.**

**Shaoran feliz de su vidita , de que ella se preocupara por el , si ella pudiese ver veria sus ojos brillosos de alegria al ella pronunciar esas palabras . Pues ella le gustaba no como cualquier mujer que le atrajera , sino alguien al quien el quiesiera cuidar y construirle un mundo perfecto solo para que ella fuese feliz. _Era identica a su pequeña hermana , dulce , inocente y muy cariñosa._**

_**- Mira tu don juan ?? que haces con la monstruo aqui ??**_

_**De donde habia salido Touya ? y como se atrevia a llamar al angel a su lado asi?**_

_**-Tengo nombre Kinomoto y vengo a acompañarla a su consulta.De paso si no te habias dado cuenta por tu enorme truño ella no es un monstruo a diferencia tuya. **_

_**Empezo una batalla campal de frases agrias y malas miradas.**_

_**La gota en la nuca de Sakura era enorme. **_

_**Entro una enfermera.**_

_**- Disculpen , pero puede pasar la señorita y su pareja par a la revision visual.**_

_**Pararon en seco los dos contrincantes , uno con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y otro que botaba humo por las orejas.**_

_**-!! no son pareja!! No vuelva poner titulos sin saber , ?? entendido ?**_

_**-! doctor Kinomoto no lo habia reconocido de espaldas!**_

_**Sakura reia ante la mencion de su hermano , ella y Shaoran pareja!! que risa le daba aquello.**_

_**-??de que te ries ?**_

_**- De lo que dijo la enfermera , disque tu y yo pareja!! cua cua cua cua...**_

_**Una enorme y pesada nube se implanto en la expresion del castaño , era increible como podia de la felicidad absoluta a la furia total , y de la furia total a una cruel decepcion.**_

_**-Shao vamos , acompañame.**_

_**-?? por que el? . dijo un todavia molesto Touya.**_

_**-El es mi amigo y me ha acompañado hoy el dia entero.**_

_**De nuevo la monaña rusa de la emociones del castaño subieron incriblemente rapido. !!Era su amigo!! lo consideraba su amigo , el cielo estaba de su lado por esos instantes.**_

_**Entraron guiados por la enfermera y seguidos por la miraas cortantes del galeno.**_

_**Sakura saludo al doctor , inmediatamente el entro al consultorio .**_

_**- Hola doctor**_

_**- Sakurita , ??como estas? , te veo muy bien acompañada.**_

_**- muy bien , y si estoy bien acompañada , el es mi amigo Shaoran.**_

_**-Shaoran Li , un gusto conocerle doctor...**_

_**-Genso Gukuruma, el gusto es mio. Sakurita querida por lo que veo has crecido unos centimetros y hasta te veo un poco mas delgada...todo eso con una sonrisa y un tono picaro.**_

_**- yo , bueno la principal razon es que mi niño con madre pastelera se fue , ella siempre en todas las clases me llevaba un enorme pastel de chocolate porque le diej que extrañaba los pasteles de mi madre , ella continua mandandomelos cada dos semanas pero solo como un trozo y lo demas Yuki se encarga.**_

_**- no me has entendido para variar ,?? estas saliendo con alguien?**_

_**Roja como un fuego artificial respondio rapidisimo**_

_**- !! no!! como cree!!**_

_**-jajajajaja**_

_**- ?? ademas quien se fijaria en mi?**_

_**- cualquiera que tenga el sentido de la vista bueno , o te llegue a conocer. Me recuerdas mucho a Nadeisco. I gual de despistada .**_

_**Una gota se poso en las cabezas de los jovenes.**_

_**- Ella nunca se daba cuenta de los intentos de tu padre para conquistarla, el la acompañaba a todos los lugares para que no le fuese a pasar nada malo y le regalaba flores para que ella oliera y pusiera en su cuarto. Ella solo lo veía como gesto de amistad.**_

_**Shaoran se sintió identificado con el padre de la presente , es que no solo era ciega la mujer sino que también despistada , esto le daría mas trabajo de lo que pensaba.**_

_**- se nota que es muy cercano a los Kinomoto doctor.**_

_**- no fui el padrino de la boda de Fujitaca por nada chico.**_

_**Sorprendido como estaba , ahora entendía la conducta del sujeto.**_

_**-Bueno Sakurita empecemos con lo nuestro.**_

_**Sakura siguió al doctor a una enorme maquina de .**_

_**Terminado todo , el doctor se sentó y leyó los resultados.**_

_**-Los resultados han sido favorables Sakura , ya estas en condición de seguir el tratamiento , dentro de poco podrás operarte y volverás a ver.**_

_**Bueno , si Shaoran estaba impactado con la noticia Sakura no tenia habla .**_

_**El la abrazo con mucho entusiasmo. Emocionado como estaba , sintió poquito a poquito como la humedad cubría su hombro , y un pequeño quejido salía de su querida ''amiga''.**_

_**Sakura lloraba , si lloraba , cuanto ella había esperado esa noticia , demasiado . Ahora demasiado tarde para lo que ella quería, ella solo deseo tener la vista una vez en la vida y fue cuando su madre enfermo gravemente y ella no la pudo ayudar. **_

_**El abrazo cambio de uno de celebración a uno de consuelo.**_

_**'**_

_**-lo se hija , se que no es exactamente ahora cuando deseas ver , pero te darás cuenta que hay cosas que valen la pena ver.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Como sea , ahora esperaba todos los días que ella lo visitase impacientemente . Hoy tenían pensado salir a comprar ropa para Sakura y luego de ahí cenar. Se vistió de una manera sencilla para pasar a buscar a Sakura , mojo las plantas para cuando volvieran estas estuviesen alegres y ella no le reclamase que es un asesino de plantas como solía llamarlo pues sus plantas anteriores estaban secan en la maseta.

Las calle estaban llenas de gente , ¡como odiaba que hubiese tanta gente! En fin tendría una bella tarde acompañándola a conseguir ropa , o sea tendría la oportunidad de escogérsela y en algunos casos se divertiría mientras ella hiciera pucheros de niña con la boca mientras le escogiera faldas cortas.

Ya cerca del hospital diviso a Eriol , venia siguiendo a la bestia del doctor Kinomoto . Rió de lo lindo viendo como su primo usaba sus encantos con el doctor.

La cara de este se veía fastidiado como el solo.

¿no tienes a nadie mas que fastidiar?

Nadie es tan guapo como tu

No soy guapo y por favor no soy gay.

Nunca he dicho que lo fueras.

¿Podrías dejarme en paz?

Me gustaría mas ser tu paz

Ya Shaoran había llegado al lado de ellos. Saludo a los dos sin ocultar la gracia que le hacia la escena.

¿de que te burlas mocoso?

No me burlo de nada , me alegro que se lleven tan bien , hace mucho que no veía a mi primo tan feliz con un nuevo "amiguito"

_La_ cara de Touya estaba punto de explotar de ira.

¿se podría saber a que vienes al hospital? Hace días que te di de alta.

Vine a buscar a Sakura , vamos a pasar la noche juntos.

Sabia muy bien que el sentido que el le había dado a estas palabras tendrían suficiente fuerza como para inducir al Kinomoto a cometer un homicidio.

Se alejo de ahí mientras era protegido por la barrera amorosa de su primo. Dios , sabia que no era bueno maltratar a los demás y mucho menos vengarse , pero molestar al Kinomoto era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de salir con Sakura .

Como siempre la recepcionista lo recibía con una mirada demasiado apasionada para su gusto.

En el ascensor le pasaba lo mismo , las mujeres todavía lo miraban como un pedazo de carne y ellas un lobo salvaje que tenia días sin comer.

Una pequeña niña se le acercó y le jalo del pantalón.

La niña era sumamente linda , los ojos azules , cabello plateado y una facciones que se le hacían familiares. La pequeña no tendría mas de cuatro años.

¿Podría llevarme donde mi mami?

¿Cuál es tu mami?

Cerezo , ella trabaja con en la tercera planta y no se como llegar.

La vocecita de la niña era extremadamente dulce . Le encanto la niña , si tuviese una hija la quisiera así.

Llegaron al piso , dada la suerte era el mismo que el de Sakura y así no tendría que pasar mas tiempo sin su presencia. La niña se veia feliz de ir a visitar a su mami , la llevaba de la mano par auqe no se le perdiera.

¿Quieres mucho a tu mami?

Si , ella me queire mucho a mi y a mi papi aunque no viva con nosotros.

¿pero ella esta muy feliz de tener una hija con ojos tan lindo como los tuyos?

Ella esta feliz de tenerme como hija , pero no puede ver asi que no creo que le importen muchos mis ojos.

Rayos que casualidad , aquella linda niña tenia una madre ciega , igual que su bella y hermosa Sakura, a el le encantaria que tuviesen una hija asi .

¿Cómo te llamas linda?

Sayui, es una liga del nombre de mi mami y de mi papi.

De repente la niña se solto de su mano y corrio detrás de una bata blanca que acba de doblar por una pasillo,

¡Mami!

_Aabrazo por detrás a la mujer de la bata._

_Se quedo de piedra al divisar quien era ._

_Era Sakura._

_O sea que ella tenia una hija._

_Y lo peor de todo era : ¡que no era con el!_

_La alegria que habia llevado en todo el camino se esfumo , simplemente no podia creer que su linda e inocente Sakura tuviese una hija y no le habi contado._

_¿Cómo llegaste aquí mi niña?_

_Un Hombre me ayudo a llegar._

_¿y se lo agradeciste?_

_Eehhh…No._

_¿Dónde esta?_

_Ahí parao_

_Llevame con el para gradecerle las dos juntas._

_Las piernas de Shaoran no le obedecian , no se podia mover aunque tuviese todas las ganas de correr como en un maratón. _

_Gracias por traer a mi niña._

_Sakura soy yo._

_La cara se le ilumino._

_Shao!! Por que no me habias saludado antes._

Te vi muy tierna con tu hija.

Con Sayui ,lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que Yue la deja venir a vistarme al trabajo , el dice que no es lugar para su hijita.

¿Y opr que no me habias dicho que tenias una hija con Yue?

Bueno… te explico .

Los latidos del pobre se aceleraron de manera que explotaria su pequeño y golpeado corazon.

Hace cuatro años nacio Sayui , Yue estaba feliz y contento cosa que alegro a todos cuando les mostro su bella hija. El siempre habia querido tener hijos. Aunque no lo creas el es muy afectivo con sus seres queridos.

Yo estaba casi tan euforica como el , era mi primera vez en cosas de nacimientos . Los ultimos meses del embarazo no habia podido salir mucho de la casa de Yue cuidando de que no le pasara nada a la bebe.

Pues su madre es igual de testaruda que Yue .

Se que a veces eres testaruda pero…

¿que? Yo no soy su madre biologica soy su madrina , su madre se llama Sakui.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**La historia habla al principio de calor , pero es acabo de salir con mi madre y su vehiculo se quedo sin aire acondiciona , imagínense el calor que había si la temperatura estaba a 33 c y los haciendo son de piel , o sea mas calor.**_

_**Al no haber flash back pondré los diálogos en negro.**_

**Aunque no te pueda ver**

**By Ossalía**

_**7.Obsesion **_

Como sea el calor me estaba matando , no puedo creer que aquí justo aquí haga calor , !Dios se suponía que en Tokio hacia frío!. Odio el estupido calentamiento global , para la próxima le haré mas caso a los anuncios esos de Mtv de que el mundo se esta acabando .

Mi cabello que de por si es incomodo hoy esta fastidiándome hasta donde no creía posible.

Mi única alegría era que Sakura me tenia una sorpresa , era lo único que tenia en mente desde ayer que me llamo solo para decirme que al día siguiente cancelara todos mis compromisos , los cuales eran pensar en ella y tratar de que no se muriesen la estupidas matas que había sembrado en el balcón , ¿cuan difícil debería ser mantener unas simples plantas con vida? Para mi parecía imposible. Como seguía diciendo… que ella me tenia un sorpresa para el día entero.

¡WAO! Que gran sufrimiento ,pasar un día entero con la mujer de mis sueños mientras ella sonríe , me da una buena vista de su figura y de su hermoso rostro , pero eso no seria lo ultimo tenia que soportar mas sufrimiento , tenia que aguantar que ella intentase jugar con su perro , esa era la parte que menos soportaba verla radiante mientras su cabello se mueve con el viento y luego se cayera y yo tendría la molesta tarea de correr para tenerla en mis brazos para levantarle.

Dios no podía ser mas cruel conmigo.

Esta sofocante hola de calor me tenia hasta la coronilla. Continué caminando solo faltaba una esquina para llegar al palacio de mi princesa . Subí las escaleras y toco el timbre. Estaba sudando por dos motivos : caminar hasta acá y subir hasta este piso. Pero ese sudor no fue suficiente para enfriar mi cuerpo con lo que vería a continuación .

Una súper sexy Sakura me abría la puerta mientras usaba un bikini verde bio , si estaba sudando no lo sentía pues el calor me golpeo como si fuese un tranvía y yo el coyote.

**-¡Sorpresa nos vamos a la playa!-**

Todavía no reaccionaba bien , creo que es la baba que no permite que articule palabra alguna.

Le sonreí de lo mas contagiado de su alegría.

Lamentablemente me acorde que tenia que responderle con palabras pues ella no vería mi rostro.

**-¡Salve diosa Sakura! ****Misericordiosa de los pobres infelices que nos derretimos en el infierno.-**

Ni un segundo paso para oír una enorme carcajada que provenía de su boca.

**Por lo visto estas de acuerdo , temía que no te gustase tu sorpresa.-**

**Claro que me gusta , en especial que me estoy asando en este horno.-**

**Se me ocurrió que seria una buena idea , tengo que ir a ver una persona muy importante y vive en la costa.-**

**¿Tan lejos?-**

**Si , es un hombre muy especia para mi.-**

Suerte , gracias al cielo que era ciega porque el truño que puse no era pequeño , los celos me acababan de golpear muy duro , y de frente , mejor dicho de sus propios labios.

**-¿Se puede saber quien ese sujeto tan importante que te haga viajar tantas horas?-**

**-Si , es Kinji . De seguro te caerá de maravilla , se parece muchísimo a Touya.-**

Genial , no solo tenia una bestia aquí en la ciudad , tendría que aguantar otra bestia en la playa, cuanto me arrepiento de haber sido sarcástico antes con eso de que dios era cruel con mi persona , ahora se cobraba.

Bajamos entramos al auto de su hermano , al parecer se lo había prestado para la ocasión .

Sakura se había esmerado trayendo un montón de paquetes y regalos con moños. De seguro eran para el sujeto ese , hasta el nombre me sonaba mal- Kinji-¿Quién en su sano juicio se llamaría así?.

**-Sabes , a Kinji le encantan los regalos , por eso le traje tantos , tenia mucho tiempo que no le veía , exactamente desde mis ultimas vacaciones. Nos pasamos todos los días juntos -**Si mi cara estaba con un truño ahora parecía un maniaco en serie listo para matar a cualquiera**-Dormíamos juntos en la hamaca y luego caminábamos por la arena mientras hablamos de lo que haríamos en el futuro.-**

Lo juro , si veía a ese tipo lo mataba a golpes.

Duramos como tres horas de viaje , todo el camino ella hablaba de lo bien que se la pasaba con Kinji . Kinji esto , Kinji lo otro . ¡Maldito!.

Llegamos a un pueblecito costero de lo mas pintoresco , no parecía japonés ,parecía mas tropical que otra cosa.

Ella me explico como llegar.

**Y justo cuando veas una casa roja con un enorme bote al lado te paras.-**

**¿Y no querrías ir primero donde Kinji para que vea sus obsequios?-**

**¿No te lo dije , vamos pasar el día en su casa con su familia?-**

¡Coño! , ahora me la pasaría en su territorio.

Al bajarnos , el primero que salio a recibirnos fue una perro idéntico a Kero .Luego una señora un poco mayor y un hombre lo bastantemente llamativo como para pasar como modelo de ropa deportiva.

Si ese era Kinji estaba perdido. Se que a ella no le preocupaba el exterior , pero ¿y si tal vez lo había conocido antes de perder la vista?.

Nos recibieron muy Afectuosamente. Sentados todos en la terraza con vista al mar nos dispusimos a hablar. Sakura me presento.

**El es Shaoran Li , es mi amigo.**

**Un gusto conocerlos.**

La vieja dijo su nombre.

**-Passia Vash.-**

**-¿Perdón , podría repetir?-**

**-Passia Vash ,lo que pasa es que soy mitad italiana mitad vasca.-**

El hombre que seguía viendo a Sakura mientras sonreía descaradamente me estiro la mano en señal de saludo.

**-Kinjirou Salazar , un placer y muy agradecido por traer a la dueña de esta casa sana y salva.-**

Maldición, maldición , me lo restregaba en la cara que yo mismo la había traído a la boca del lobo. Justo cuando iba a responderle como me había enseñado mi madre , de una manera pacifica y educada aunque me estuviese muriendo de ganas de asfixiarlo, un estruendo de puertas sonaban en la planta lata de la casa ,unos saltos por la escaleras y cuando pude ver un niño rubio abrazaba a Sakura como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**-¡Sakuraaaaaaa! Llegaste. ¡Cuánto te extrañe!-**

**-Yo también amor , pero podrías dejarme respirar.-**

**-No , ¿para que? No lo necesitas estas muy bien así conmigo.-**

**-Kinji deja que Sakura respire sino quieres que se muera y te deje solo-**

¡un momento , ese era Kinji! Casi me caigo para atrás , ese nene era el hombre de quien estaba celoso como un perro. Mi cuerpo se relajo de una manera casi automática.

**-Deberías soltarla nene- le dije.**

Una mirada asesina fue lo que me dedico el niño. Puso una cara de pocos amigos y los ojos grandes de enfado mientras se agarraba mas fuerte a la casi ya morada Sakura.

**-¿Quién es este?-**

**-Shaoran Li hijo-**

**-¿No me habrás engañado con este sujeto?- Justo después de esto se separo lo suficiente como para que ella cogiera aire y le respondiera , un poco intimidada por el tono del niño y agregándole que le había pegado su rostro al de ella.**

**-¿Estas celoso?-**

**-¡RESPONDEME!**

**-Es su novio hijo-**

Error , Yo estaba como un tomate de la vergüenza , Sakura era una luz intermitente y el niño botaba humo por las orejas. No me dio tiempo aclarar el asunto cuando ya tenia al chamaquito ese encima jalándome el cabello.

**-¿Cómo te atreves**** Mocoso? , Sakura es MIA, solo MIA y de nadie mas-**

**-Lo que digas Kinji-**

La gota que tenia Sakura era tamaño monumental.

**-Te traje algo –**

Parecía que solo le hacia caso a ella , su abuela y su padre le habían estado diciendo que me soltara y el ni se había inmutado , ella le hablo y el obedeció como un perrito entrenado.

Se le iluminaron los ojos verdes de una manera totalmente contraria de cómo la tenia , incluso el tono de voz. Se podría decir que era otra persona con ella.

**-¿De veras veras?-** Diantre , exactamente como pensé , a ella la trataba como su diosa y señora.

**-Si , están en el carro , pero antes tienes que pedirle perdón a mi invitado.-**

Como autómata se volteo hacia mi e hizo la inclinación mas pronunciada que había visto en mi vida.

**-Mil perdones señor, espero que me disculpe por mi grosería-**

**-No hay problema-le conteste.**

Sabia que no lo sentía ni un poquito y que estaba ansioso por darme una depilación manual completa y que solo lo hacia por complacerla .

En fin suspire y me senté.

**-¡Listo! Ahora lo mio****.-**

Jalo a Sakura casi haciéndola comerse la puerta.

Realmente se veía feliz de tenerla a su lado.

La señora se disculpo muy apenada.

**-Lo sentimos pero es que el tiene problemas , es autista y su fijación es con Sakura y la pintura.-**

Ahora entendía.

Su padre sonrió y me miro.

**-Disculpe si me excedí diciendo que era el novio de Sakura pero es divertido ver como reacciona , reacciona igual que Touya ****.-**

**-Mas o menos si- Todavía me acordaba de cómo La Bestia me torturo con la "prueba de resistencia".**

**-Ven te enseño donde dejar sus maletas-**

Subimos por una escalera llena de cuadros impresionantes , se podía sentir que la pintura tenia vida propia , eran retratos al parecer de su familia. Pero el mas magnifico era el de un ángel que alargaba su mano para tocar a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. M e detuve para poder apreciar mas el cuadro. Parecía de fantasía , irreal , pero al mismo tiempo sentía que el ángel de veras estaba tocando al niño.

El niño era idéntico a Kinji , cabello un poco mas largo pero igual de rubio , los ojos verdes pero nublados. El ángel era Sakura.

Kinjirou dijo- Esa fue su ultima pintura , quería que Sakura viniese a verla , en realidad a tocarla las hace con mucho relieve para que ella pueda ver contornos.-.

Llegamos a una habitación repleta de flores.

**-Las mandamos a comprar para ella , son sus favoritas.-**

Si yo creía estar mal y obsesionado con la ojiverde alguien ya se había ganado el premio.

**-Se que resulta extraño que Sakura deje su empleo por una ****día , pero es que desde las vacaciones pasadas ella no había podido venir y Kinji retraso el avance de la terapia , dejo de hablar hasta que le dijimos que ella vendría-**

**-No hay problema conmigo –**

**-Gracias por entender-**

Baje las escaleras y encontré a un animadísimo Kinji que abría todos los regalos que le habíamos traído.

Pinturas , lienzos , acuarelas , ropas , juguetes… creo que alguien gasto todos sus ahorros en esto.

**-WAU.. de veras te esmeras con el nene-**

**-Lo que pasa es que lo quiero mucho y me hace falta en la ciudad , entonces cunado siento que lo extraño salgo y le compro algo con ayuda de Tomoyo.-**

**-¿Algún problema mocoso?-**

Me sorprendía lo igualito que le sonaba el tono a Touya. Diría

que era una versión rubia del moreno y claro unos pies mas chiquito.

**-No-**

**-Que bien , Saku te tengo una sorpresa –**

**-¿ si?-**

**-Te la traigo ahora mismo-**

Subió las escaleras , trajo una pequeña caja de música.

**-E****s una cajita musical-**

La tomo en sus manos y la examino cuidadosamente. Sonrió y le dio un

beso.

**-gracias-**

Era una cajita sumamente costosa , era de plata y esmeraldas. La pequeña bailarina que danzaba al compás de la música era de esmeralda total.

**-Tuvo que vender seis pinturas para regalarte eso-**

La cara de Sakura se transformo inmediato .

**-¡Tu hiciste eso!-**

**-quería darte algo , tu siempre me das muchas cosas y yo te recibo con la manos vacías-**

Lo abrazo.

**-Lo hago por que te quiero no para que me des algo material a cambio-**

Era extraño , el niño no parecía un autista normal , hablaba muy bien y expresaba demasiado bien su posecividad con **Mi **Sakura.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Amores PERDON, lo siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto , pero es que estaba ocupada viendo de que modo bajaba los episodios de Bleach y Naruto para grabar la serie en un dvd.**_

_**La idea se me ocurrió como ya había dicho antes , porque el usualmente cómodo carro de mi mama se le daño el aire acondicionado y en mi país andar sin aire cuando ya estas acostumbrado a el es casi una tortura.**_

_**Me di cuenta de que ninguna de mis autores favoritos ha actualizado en mucho tiempo y dije me imagino que los otros también están aburridos como yo , so me dedique de una sentada a esto.**_

_**Prepárense con el pequeño Kinji que le dará mas de un dolor de cabeza a Shaoran.**_

_**Me despido de ustedes muy feliz de entregarles este capitulo que lo tenia retrasado.**_

_**Bexos.**_

_**Mandato : INSPIRENME CON REVIEWS.**_

_**Att: Ossalía.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos , lamento haberme retrasado tanto , pero es que en las ultimas semanas no había podido arreglar mi rutina diaria pues esta cambiaba cada semana : 1era semana, tenia que terminar todo el trabajo del banco donde trabajaba en verano

_**Hola a todos , lamento haberme retrasado tanto , pero es que en las ultimas semanas no había podido arreglar mi rutina diaria pues esta cambiaba cada semana : 1era semana, tenia que terminar todo el trabajo del banco donde trabajaba en verano. 2da semana, tenia que ayudar a mi madre en su trabajo que tiene una presentación ultra mega importante. Fin de semana, Salí cuatro días hacia **__**la casa de playa. 3era semana, Tormenta Fay azotó mi país , por lo tanto energía eléctrica e Internet brillan por ausencia, después se murió el novio de mi prima en un accidente y nos encargamos de todos los papeles, después solo me quedaba entrar al colegio. Pero esos profesores ya me tienen hasta el tope con tanta tarea.**_

_**En fin no tenia pensado actualizar, pero una amiga me recordó mi deber y déjame decirte gracias, por cierto te dedico este capitulo : Ichi-Ichi.**_

_**Y que va en mi país aunque llueva el calor no nos abandona .**_

**Aunque no te pueda ver**

**By Ossalía**

**Chapter 8**

Duerme como una niña pequeña en el otro asiento, nunca en mi vida pensé que una mujer me volvería un enamorado enfermizo tan asfixiado que diese asco. En un solo día fue capaz de rendirme a sus pies , imagínense lo que haría por toda la vida. Tembló un poco, tranquilamente le puse mi chaqueta que estaba atrás , ¡Lo que daría por poder hacer eso en la mañanas! . Aunque volteando un poco el punto de vista muy pronto estaría haciendo eso y mas.

Su petición me había sorprendido tanto como su bikini, o sea muchísimo casi hasta el shock. Yo como ustedes sabrán no tenia nada que perder y mucho que ganar, por lo tanto acepte gustosamente su propuesta.

**Flash back **

**Habíamos pasado todo el día jugando de manera casi frenética con el demonio de tasmania **** alias Kinji, o como cariñosamente le nombre para uso exclusivamente personal Monstruo-MiniTouya-Bestia-Dolor-de-muelas-Hormiguita-en-el-zapato y si continuo su extenso nombre casi tan largo como el de la realeza (con aproximadamente 70 nombres). El niño parecía que nunca se iba a cansar, decidimos merendar bajo la sombra de un árbol , Sakura saco una enorme canasta del baúl de coche y nos saco lo que tenia preparado para cada uno (increíble que pueda ser tan organizada sin ver, pues yo soy un desastre en cosas como esa).**

**Kinji estaba comiendo su parte del postre cuando le pregunta a Sakura:**

_**-Sakura ¿Podrías contarme la historia del pequeño lobo?-**_

_**-¡Claro!**_

**Como todo un ángel le contaba la historia al chamaco, este le escuchaba como si fuese su profeta dictando los mandamientos, quedo rápidamente dormido pues aunque no lo quisiese admitir estaba agotado.**

**Me acerque a ella y le abrasé por la espalda. Ella dejo escapar un ligero suspiro que me calo en lo mas profundo, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Cosa inmerecida para un pobre y sucio mortal que ni que salvara la capa de ozono pudiese tener aquella osadía de pensar en esa recompensa tan alta. (¡Dios me oigo como un enamorado enfermizo!).**

**Siento como ella se mueve y toma mi mano, tiesesito como un palo quede.**

_**-Shaoran debo decirte algo muy importante-**_

**¡Por favor que diga que me quiere como mas que un amigo! ¡Que me ama igual que yo y que no puede respirar sin mi!... No que va, yo soy el único anormal aquí , ella no.**

_**-Lo que sea estoy aquí para apoyarte-**_**Respondí aunque salio demasiado seguro.**

_**-Sabes que soy ciega desde muy pequeña**_**- yo asiento – **_**Sabes que en mi vida he dependido de los otros para muchas cosas-**_** asiento aunque ella era muy independiente había cosas que ella no podía hacer como escogerse ropa o colores para las paredes-**_**Siempre he molestado a mi hermano y a Tomoyo y…-**_

**No pudo terminar pues las lagrimas que ****caían de su ojos se lo impedían. Se me encogió el corazón de tal manera al verla triste por algo e impotente pues sabia que yo no podía devolverle la vista , ni siquiera podía encontrar empleo. Le abrase mas fuerte aun.**

**-**_**No eres una molestia para nadie , es mas las personas que te ayudan disfrutan estando contigo-**_

**-**_**No es cierto, se que mi hermano no ha conseguido pareja por mi culpa. Cuando estaba en secundaria no les prestaba atención a las chicas para solo estar conmigo y cuidarme de que nada me pasara. Incluso aun en la universidad nuca se iba de viaje por mas de cuatro días y dejo muchas oportunidades amorosas por cuidar de mi. Su ultima pareja lo dejo porque me dedicaba mas tiempo a mi que a ella No es justo que el no se construya una familia por estar conmigo.-.**_

**Dijo esto con una amargura enorme.**

**Las lágrimas fluían como río por sus mejillas.**

_**-Tomoyo es otra que fue afectada por mi inutilidad , dependo mucho se ella no solo para cuestiones de vestirme y comprar cosas en el supermercado sino que también emocionalmente necesito su apoyo cuando me siento sola. A veces creo que dios me quito la vista para que no viese lo fea que soy, por eso estoy sola, por fea, ciega e inútil. **__**–**_

**¡Cielos que equivocada estaba en toda la descripción de su persona!**

**No aguante mas , simplemente no podía , todo mi auto-control obtenido por esos años de entrenamiento de habían ido a la mierda cuando la sentí tan desolada. La**

**Gire un poco de modo que quedase frente a mi y la bese. Fue un beso lento, dulce , un leve contacto , mágico. ****Vi como se sonrosaba de la manera que mas me encantaba , repetí mi beso ahora un poco mas intenso- **_**No digas eso**_**- le beso una mejilla colorada- **_**eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida**_** – le beso el otro cachete- **_**y no eres una carga**_** – estaba a solo unos centímetros de su boca cuando decía aquello, ella podía sentir mi aliento- **_**Y estaría muy feliz con tan solo poderte ayudar de algún modo- **_**el siguiente beso fue único y especial, acaricie su lengua con la mía para demostrarle que si fuese por mi le daría mis ojos si ella lo pedía- **_**y nunca , pero nunca digas que eres fea , pues eres hermosa-.**_

**Fin del flash back**

Incluso en el momento del beso pude sentir su candidez e inocencia , es una mujer con alma de niña. Y eso me volvía loco , luego de mi demostración de afecto ella me pregunto lo que necesitaba , era lo mas simple del mundo , técnicamente era mi sueño hecho realidad , cuidarla día y noche. En pocas palabra me había pedido mi compañía mientras ella estuviese en tratamiento visual.

En ese momento hubiera brincado en una pata de felicidad pero ella estaba en mi regazo.

Ahora dormía placidamente a mi lado en el auto. Dentro de unos días empezaría a darse una fuerte terapia para poder recuperar la sensibilidad en los ojos.

DIAS DESPUES

Terminaba de mudar todas mis cosas a mi nueva residencia , la antigua casa de Sakura y Touya. Habíamos decidido que era mejor para Sakura manejarse en su antiguo hogar ya que era mas cómodo que su pequeño departamento. Además de que tendríamos a los vecinos casi hermanos de Sakura Yukito y Yue.

Sakura estaba feliz y radiante de volver a su casa que la llenaba de recuerdos muy dulces.

Ya había subido todas sus cosas a su rosadísima habitación , arreglando todo como yo suponía que debían estar.

Ella subió las escaleras trayendo consigo un enorme flan de almendras y chocolate. Últimamente corría el riesgo de engordar crónicamente debido a sus acostumbrados postres , ¿No son la mujeres la que están obsesionadas con el peso? ¿Y como era posible que ella comiese como un barril sin fondo y no engordase un centímetro de su muy delgada cintura?.

Me invito a salir a descansar al jardín trasero. No era muy grande pero lo suficiente como para tener un árbol de cerezo en una esquina y un pequeño estanque en el medio con un puentecito de madera.

Sería muy lindo criar unos niños en ese espacio, me imagino que ella tuvo una dulce infancia jugando en el patio. Nos sentamos junto al árbol , ella me dio mi parte y cogío un pedazo casi el doble que el mío , y eso que el mío era grande.

-Shao estoy nerviosa , mañana será mi primera sesión-

-No te preocupes , recuerda que estoy aquí contigo-

Asintió un poco mas calmada.

-¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?-

-Yo…

**Flash back**

**Luego de despegarme de ella y de aquel beso tan maravilloso puede ver un poco de confusión es su rostro.**

**-No te estoy obligando a nada, solo que necesitaba decirte urgentemente que te quiero, que estoy dispuesto a acompañarte auque no me veas como mas que un amigo.-**

**-Yo….Bueno yo…-**

**Tartamudeaba de un modo gracioso.**

**-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente me dirás cuando este lista para empezar una relación mas allá de la amistad conmigo sin ningún compromiso , si no te agrada en el tiempo que estemos juntos lo acabamos ahí y volvemos a ser amigos sin ningún resentimiento-**

**Me dedico una sonrisa consoladora que demostraba que no le disgustaba la idea.**

**-¿Te tengo que responder de inmediato?-**

**-Claro que no , tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.-**

**-Esta bien , cuando lo piense bien te respondo-**

**Fin del flash back**

Se sonrojaba … como una niña cuando le descubre comiendo dulces en el closet.

-Yo… yo quisiera… que..-

-¿Quisieras que?-

-Bueno, es que no se como decírtelo. ¡ME DA MUCHA PENA!-

-Que no te de pena –

-Yo- en un tono casi inaudible- quiero estar – bajo mas el tono si era posible- contigo- Se escondió el rostro en mi pecho para que pasara la vergüenza. Yo mas sorprendido y alegre no podía estar. O sea me había dicho que si , no ustedes no entienden bien , ME DIJO QUE SI. La abrase con toda la fuerza que tenia mi brazo recién librado del tedioso yeso que me había puesto la BESTIA.

-Me has hecho muy feliz Sakura , prometo no decepcionarte-

Se apretó un poco mas a mi y susurro – quien intentara decepcionarte seré yo , porque tu eres perfecto-

Eriol estaba saturado de llamadas hasta el tope, todos los demás accionistas de la compañía exigían la presencia del Jove Xiao Lang. Y no solo eso , los jefes del clan Li exigían de inmediato que se casase y entregase un heredero. Demasiada presión para alguien la situación emocional de su primo. Solo ahora lo había visto un poco mas recuperado , sonreía mas y era mas amable, en pocas palabras estaba demasiado distraído pensando 25 horas al día en Sakura como para molestarse en mandarlo al demonio como el acostumbraba.

Sin duda tendría que terminar todo aquel ajetreo para poder llegar a tiempo a su cita. Volvía a salir con el joven Yukito, no se llevaban mucho de edad y le encantaba el temperamento dulce y dispuesto de el. Sonó otra vez el teléfono pero ahora Salí la imagen del identificador , era Tomoyo.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Quien te oye te compra querido , yo estoy bien. Necesito pedirte un favor-

-Te bajo la Luna si quieres-

-No es algo del otro mundo , pero quisiera hablar contigo para planificar algo de suma importancia-Rió de una manera picara- Te lo resumiré en pocas palabras: Noche romántica, tu, yo , velas un paseo en bote y…MI MADRE.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza , pero si antes me había tardado por la tormenta Fay , la tormenta Gustavo también decidió darse una vuelta por mi paisito. Les aviso que les quedan como cuatro o cinco capítulos. Pues tengo una idea de lo mas graciosa que pienso desarrollar.**_

_**¡VERDAD QUE ESTUVO DULCE LA ESCENA DEL BESO! Ahh los buenos momentos nunca se olvidan….**_

_**Besos hasta la próxima que será en**__** menos de diez días o quince.**_

_**ATT: OSSALIA**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pueblo!!!! GOMEN!!!! No fue mi intención abandonarlos así, pero ya me queme en matemáticas baje el índi**__**ce y creo que iré pa' completivo, nada que se le va a hacer, mi abuela ya esta mas estable emocionalmente, mi computadora sigue siendo una mierda pero me regalaron un monitor plasma chulísimo, espero de corazón que me perdonen por toda esta demora.**_

**Aunque no te pueda ver**

**by Ossalía**

**Capitulo 9**

-Explícame mejor eso, no entendí del todo.-

-Mas sencillo para tu cabecita: Mi madre regresa del viaje de negocios que tenia en Rusia, le tengo preparada una propuesta para que deje de preocuparse tanto por mi y tu y yo fingiremos que somos una pareja estable y que nos queremos mudar juntos.-

-¿Segura de que no te has golpeado el tutú?-

-Tan segura como que tienes los ojos azules y que mi cabello es negro-

-Pues no estas muy segura, porque yo uso lentes de contacto y tu te tiñes mensualmente-en un tono un poco divertido- ¿Lo necesitas de verdad?-.

-No te imaginas cuanto, solo serian unos cuantos besos y brazos y claro esta que me llames para monitorearme y cosas por el estilo.-

-¿Y hasta una serenata?- en tono emocionado-podría llevarte flores, invitarte a salir a una cena súper romántica y de paso te escojo el vestido y te ayudo con el maquillaje y el peinado.-esto ultimo medio sarcástico medio en broma-.

-¡Eriol! ¿No estas dispuesto a ayudarme?-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que **soy gay** , no se me da muy bien eso de besar y acariciar mujeres ¡Y menos en frente de su madre!-

-Tengo algo a lo que no te podrás negar-

-¡Ah si! ¿Se podría saber que es eso tan especial que me haría comportarme como todo un Machoman?-

El susodicho día había llegado. Sakura la pobre estaba mas nerviosa de la cuenta, sería su primera sesión de terapia y dentro de un tiempo volvería a ver aquel mundo que dejo de ver hacía mucho. Llegamos pronto a su cita, el doctor nos aseguro que no le dolería para nada y que podía dejarla sola volver luego pues la sesión duraba mucho.

Me despido con un beso en su mejilla y salgo a resolver unos problemas que tenía con la gente de Hong Kong que según Eriol estaban que se lo comían vivo por mi desaparición, por suerte no había usado nunca mis tarjetas desde que decidí salir de China. Les dará mucho trabajo encontrarme y atarme al escritorio.

-Estoy acá para ver a Eriol Hiraguizagwa –

-Un momento por favor-le respondió una secretaria con un muy espectacular cabello rojizo-

-Gracias-mientras pensaba-Dios Eriol es bueno guardando las apariencias, porque con una secretaria como esa nadie dudaría de sus gustos-.

Entro a una habitación demasiada moderna para su gusto, todo en azul, metal y cristal. Muy típico de su primo. Lo encontró con el escritorio hasta el tope de papeles y hablando por teléfono.

-Esta bien Tomoyo, lo haré, como tú digas, te veo esta noche. Si, un beso, adiós.-

-Con que cuerneas a Yukito con Tomoyo-Dijo un divertido Li-Hola primito, veo que por fin coges el buen camino-

-Adiós primito, veo que ya se te quito la tensión de los otros días- tono malicioso y perverso- Me imagino que si yo tome el buen camino tu tomaste un muy alegre-

Jaque mate , Eriol siempre tendría respuestas en la punta de su lengua para acribillar a su primo de vergüenza.

-No importa, ahora tengo que comunicarte que si no das la cara con los chinos te podrán quitar la empresa por abandono. Tienes que ir en menos de 5 días o terminaras mas pobre que un mendigo.-

-No puedo, recién ahora Sakura tomo su primera sesión, no la puedo dejar sola.-

-Te recomiendo que hables con ella, porque en línea general la medicina es mejor en China que aquí, ella podría tratarse allá en vez de aquí.-

-Lo intentaré. Por cierto – cambió su expresión a una muy picara- ¿Qué es eso que harás esta noche con Tomoyito?- Como respuesta obtuvo un cojinzazo directo a su cara, Demonios aun siendo gay tenía una puntería del diablo.

-Nada que tu no hayas hecho ö – aunque bueno fingir un cambio de preferencia sexual y engañar a la madre de tu mejor amiga para que deje en paz a la misma y escapar ileso y sin un pelo fuera de lugar y con tu novio o pareja sentimental todavía contigo es una proeza- Escoger un vestido y ayudarla con el maquillaje.

Termino sonriendo de la manera que solo el podía, cerrando los ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza, cuando vino a darse cuenta era el quien tenia el cojín incrustado.

* * *

El doctor dijo que solo sentiría unos cuantos mareos después de las primeras sesiones, definitivamente hay que redefinirle mareo al doctor, todo me da vueltas y mi sentido de orientación esta anulado por completo. Me siento al borde de la camilla y me fajo a llorar como niña indefensa cual me siento en estos momentos. Recuerdos en mi mente se galopan de manera cruel, recuerdo de cuando me perdí por todo un día, recuerdo de la soledad y desorientación cuando tome la fría mano de mi madre para darle el último adiós. Todas esas cosas que me habían hecho sufrir volvieron sin motivo aparente. Tengo un zumbido crítico en el oído que me impide pensar con nitidez. OH no, creo que voy a vomitar, trato de dirigirme al baño pero no logro encontrarlo, no aguanto más y de mi garganta brota un asqueroso líquido de sabor amargo, apesta.

* * *

Demonios, se me ha hecho tarde para buscar a Sakura. Me pasa por empezar una guerra campal en la oficina del ojitos de niño bueno. Maldito. Busco al doctor para saber como le fue a mi Sakura en su primera sesión. Por fin lo encuentro, esta hablando muy seriamente con un colega.

-Disculpe doctor, soy Li Shaoran quisiera saber como esta Kinomoto Sakura.

-Bueno- su semblante cambió a uno más serio- hemos encontrado un pequeño problema con esta paciente, sus ojos tienen un problema grave de conexión con su cerebro y tensiones nerviosas, técnicamente nos dimos cuenta tarde pero ella no solo esta ciega físicamente sino que también mentalmente , por ello al intentar mandarle hondas al cerebro este las rechazo de manera violenta, causando un pequeño trastorno en su orientación. No sabemos si solo fue eso lo que se lastimó. No creo que sea conveniente seguir con este proceso hasta que ella este lista para abordarlo.

No tenía planeado escuchar todas estas cosas, más bien tenía todo preparado para recibir buenas noticias. Decido dejar al doctor, no era el quien me preocupaba sino ella. Lo primero que oigo al acercarme es el sonido de alguien vomitando, abro la puerta rápidamente, encuentro una escena aterrorizante.

* * *

Bueno estoy acá y no hay marcha atrás. Solo espero salir vivo de este embrollo en que me ha metido mi diabólica amiga. Llego con pinta de hombre enamorado: pantalón negro camisa manga larga azul marino y un ramo de flores, cabello impecable. Ya había venido al departamento de Tomoyo pero solo con el fin de ver mi novela que se estaba acabando y no me hubiese dado tiempo de llegar a mi casa, un fin noble, que más noble que los capítulos finales de una novela dramática.

Tomoyo abre la puerta, estaba espectacularmente hermosa. Oigo una voz detrás que le llama-Tomoyo hija- ella abre los ojos para alertarme, rápidamente capto todo. La rodeo con mis brazos y le doy un profundo beso en la boca, nos seguimos besando hasta estar seguros de que su madre nos ha visto y que se ha devuelto para darle un espacio a "la pareja".

Fase 1 de la misión completada.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Gracias a todas por leer esta historia, por aguantar todas mis cosas disparatadas y todo 4 que esta corto pero trato de retomarle el hilo.  
**_

_**ATT: OSSALIA.**_


End file.
